The Gazing Star
by Starfire718
Summary: what happened? wait? what... how am I haer? in my room? nothing has been moved. I am in my room? how?
1. The beginning in every story

**Chapter 1. **

**the beginning of every story**

Wha?? I sit up in bed fast! was it really all a dream? I look around my room... Nothing? nothing is in hare? nothing has been touched? I am in my room?

how... I stoped and thinked. was it really all a dream? but, it felt so real. everything I saw looked real. Snap out of it Grace! i shout to my self.

I am glad i live alone or other wise I would be in the funny farm for talking to my self the way i am right now.

But that is who i am, i guess you could say that is my story of my life to be wired.

the last thing I remember is 9 p.m. I was just gettimg ready for bed. I had a glass of water setting up pn my table next to my bed. I always get thirsty late at night when i had Chinese. juat as soon as i hit the pellow i fell asleep... My dream felt so real tho!

My dream... or i guess it was a Dream... I heard a sound i woke up. i have a nightlight in the bathroom just right around the corner or my bedroom so i could slightly see the hallway. did not see anything. it was raining outside. witch we ware not expecting rain till next week. but it is almost april after all.

I was just going to go back to sleep. but then i heard it again. a sound. nothing to describe the sound. is someone in my home? i thought to my self... I grabbed the knif out of my secret compartment that was in my bed bord. I grabed my rob and just wanted to make it to my nabers house. my cell phone stopped on me 2 weeks ago. what a perfect time too not have a cell!

I pout on my rob and had my knif. there was a sound again. i froz,as i saw a shadow coming bown the hall and the shadow was looking darker. then o saw shoes... i got behind my door and dumb me i forgot that stuppied muaic box... it did not open... but it made a slight sound...

you know how it ia when you would not even really notice on a day-to-day basis. well this time you could hear it plain as day!

the sounds stopped. but i am shaking. i feel like i can hear myself shake. I just hope I don't get my panic attack, not now!

CREEK... I held my breath. soon as this thing walk on that creeky board it made my heart skip a beat and race even faster to the point I thought I was having a panic attack.

I dont know how that feeling could be a dream? That fear coercing tho my vanes. I dont know i did not wake up!. but I some how had the courage to try and stab hom then i was going to run!... but instead... when i saw the dark figer in front of me i used all the force i had left and tryed to jab him in the back... but just before the knif could even get any closer then a inch between the knif and him... he took the knif out of my hand!

The knif landed clearly on the other sind of the room inside the closet. not its impossible to get it now!... his hand quickly grabed mine and i backed up as a instinct to get away from this person... but i bumped my table and spiled my water all over me and the floor. he still had my hand and cant brake free from it.

who the fuck are you? i shouted at him.

He pulled me closer as he spun me around to ware my back was up against his chest, and his arms ware crossed infront of my chest..

he leans over to reach my ear and said. "The very man who desires you".

He said it so soft but yet so tense that it make you want to give your self to him, but, yet be afraid of him. who is this man?

He tilt my neck slightly and started to breath gently on my neck... it felt real! the heat from his breath. and his cold hands that sent pleasure tho my body with the slightest tuch... It made me want to surrender... NO NO WHAT AM I THINKING! THIS IS NOT ME!

Get off me i screamed!!!!

his right hand covered my mouth as soon as i said what i did. his hands ware darl as night and cold.

hush my little pray he said so chill like.

I was able to bite his hand, soon as i did he tilt my neck again this time then last, i heard a wired sound like a cick mixed with a pop sound... then i felt a pinch and started to fall asleep.


	2. Was this really a dream?

Chapter 2.

Was it Really All A Dream?

That is when i woke up... thats all i remember. but yet i look around. my water has not spelt and the floor was dry. my night gown was dry... i feel no pane.. I got up and walked over my mirror and saw nothing like scars or anything that could prove that it was all real...

I guesa it was a dream... i know people say WOW THAT FELT SO REAL ITS LIKE ITS HAPPENING.

but this felt ao real how could have it been a dream?...

I look at my clock on my nightstand and it was 8:47 in the morning... I did not even see the light because of the curtains closed. too scared to go back to aleep anyway.

I wonder whats on TV? I slip on my slippers and walked into the living room. tarned on the TV and tryed to watch something fun. I finaly watched a Marathon of a show called friend's.

My days are usually like this... got no family. no true friends.. and the naber on the left is never really home he is oit most of the time... and when he is home he has a different girl each time. and the nabers on the right are nice.. but are a little nosey. but are nice people.

The 3rd ep just got over of friends and it was 12:07 it hit mw i should eat something... so i look and nothing... well i guess i could get carry out.. humm.. why not.

I whent to my room into my closet to see what ahould i ware.. i tarned on a light and steped on somthing sharp... what the!!!... its the... the... i look around fast... looking if anyone was there...my dream!!! the knif that got tossed out of my hand... get stuff for my foot.

Oh shit my foot... i was not paying attention that i was pleeding badly from the bottom of my foot. i rushed to the bathroom on one foot. i looked in the medicine cabinet and no bandages or anything ro help .. crap! well o need to not juat get food but get.

the only thing i could do was to grab the toilet paper and atart rapping my foot with it... then got Scotch tape to keep it together luckly the bleeding was not that bad. soon as i got that all wrapped up. i whent back to the closet and picked up the knif and wondered...

wait i know... my cousin used to be a cop and ahowed me how to take finger prints off of things... i had baby powber, a small but puffy brish and clear tape. i dis it... got thw finger prints off... and took mine as well so i knew the difference... but...the prints? they are the safe as mine... he tuches it... i know he did... but then it made mme think of thw water again . no mess.. o know there was... but yet nothing...

my mind is forget full so many times to a day-to-day basis its scary.

I got dressed and went for a walk... i went to the store firat for my foot. checked out, then whent next door to get food at TJ's. i love there number 6 meal. i walkes home and started to take care of my foot... i yarned on the TV friends was still playing... but wanted to watch something eals... so i flipes thro channels untill i found somthing that sparcked my interests.

Coming up next. Dr. Mic Swallow will explain things that we cant when we are asleep. the TV guy said.

maybe it can explane what i am going tho! i dont know... but it want hurt to try...

i untapped my foot with the toilet paper.. it was hard to hey it off cuz of all the blood i lost... especially sense i was just walking on it... as o was bandaging my foot the Dr show what ever came on...

He was talking about different events that has happened to people when they are sleeping.. some just as crazy as mine or worse... and things they see they question if it was real.. he was also saying when you are worried.. scared... had a dramatic experiences it effects the way you sleep... and even can do things in your sleep you never thought you would... Blah, Blah, Blah,.. I then fell in a deep sleep...


	3. This Is Not A Dream

Chapter 3.

This is not a Dream!

CRASH!! I wake up out of fear of what i heard.

My eyes opened and the lights Ware out. nothing but darkness. i took a mach out of the drawer next to me, and then lit the candle that was on the table. When it waa lit there was a crash again... it was storming baf out...

AAAAHH! I screamed as i saw a man that looked like a shadow on the other couch at first glance,... he was sitting on the other couch that was up against the wall on the right side of the living room.

I stood up fast and just looked at him strangely... he had a black cloak that had a chain that went around his neck to keep it on... he had black cargo pants. a black long-sleeved shirt. black gloves. his face was covered with a mask that look like a silver skull.. and his head was covered with a black hat look like a cowboy hat.

Sleep well i hope? he said as he stood up..

I was shaking. who are you? are you the same guy that came last night? is this a dream?

yes I am from last night, my name is Michael. and no this is not a dream. he said in such a calm cool voice. his voice was so memorizing to the ears. it was like listening to an audiobook just telling a shrot sweet story.

if this is not a dream then how are you here and how do I explain a last night and how I woke up this morning in my own bed.

I was going to take you to my place, but, I did not think you were ready. you did have a panic attack after all. he started walking closer to me.

but the way you talk to me last night it was like you were here to rob me or do something to me?

I will be honest I was planning on touching you a little bit.

what are you and why are you hiding? and why so honest?

I feel you do have the right to know. and who would you tell?

you feel that I have the right to know?

of course. he said as he took off his mask.

he took off his mask in front of me. and when he did and when he took off his hat. he was so handsome in the candle light. his skin was light chocolate brown. everything about his face was perfect his eyes were dark brown like dark chocolate you can see the white in his eyes even though he wasn't even facing the candle. you had a black mustache and goatee that made him more handsome.

why are you here?

I want you. she said without hesitation.

you, want, me? I was so confused..

yes. I want you in my life.

so you have to break into my house to talk to me? and you want me?

well... you don't understand...

then make me understand. I tried to listen with an open mind but is very difficult with so much that does not make sense.

well I guess there is no other way of me to explain this but to tell you I am a vampire.

you're a what?

vampire.

I heard what you said but there is no such thing! I was more confused than I was.

if you don't believe me I can show you. he gave me a smile like he was hoping I would let him.

I hesitated. as he started walking towards me and reached out for my hand.

I don't know what is making me fight so much. even if I died right now no matter what this so-called thing is no one would even care. or even remember me..

very well, you may show me. as i gave him my hand.

he took my hand and turned me around to where my back was facing his chest just like last night.

may I say you look beautiful tonight. as he whispered in my ear. so softly, and so gently. his left hand was still hanging onto my right hand and his right hand was sliding the hair off my neck, bringing my hair to the other side of my neck. he tilt my neck just ever-so-slightly, and whispered softly into my ear, you may feel a slight pinch. and I heard that sound again like a mixture of a pop and a click. and then I felt it, a slight pinch on my neck, it hurt just a little, but turned into pleasure. and just like that I started to fall asleep.


	4. What Is This Feeling?

Chapter 4.

What Is This Feeling?

what is with me keep falling asleep? by this time I really would like to know. but that pleasure. what was that? it was overwhelming to my mindand, even my soul felt like it was lifted with joy and excitement!

Grace? I hear from a distance. Grace wake up. you are here at your new home.

I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing i see, is him sitting on the bed next to me.

did you sleep well? he asked with a smile.

I sat up and looked at him and said yes. I looked around the room. I was most definitely not home.

I know you are confused. but I will try and make sense for you.

I knotted.

as I said earlier, my name is Michael.

and I brought you here because I have chosen you to be my lover.

my eyes grew. lover! I said in shock.

yes.

how can I be your lover if I don't even know you.

you don't have to know me to know that I love you and that I will take care of you and that I want you to be my one and only.

I just sat there silently thinking. is this guy real? how is this happening? and why?

I can answer all your questions. yes I am real and I have had my eyes on you for a little while now, and the reason this is happening is because I love you and I want to make love to you.

you can read my thoughts? and how do you know me enough that you love me? and what do you mean you want to make love to me?

I love you for your personality and for who you are. it don't matter what you look like on the outside. it is what's on the inside that I see. and may I say you are beautiful just the way for who you are.

but if I don't want you to touch me or make love to me would that mean you would rape me?

he sat there silently just looking deep into my eyes as I was looking into his. I can't read minds but I can tell that was a yes.

am I here forever?

no you are free to go whenever. but this is your home.

why do you say this is my home now if I am still free to go?

this is your home as long as you are marked as mine which I have marked you from when I bit you. but you are free to go anywhere that you please. he put his hand on my hand. his hand was ice cold but I did not mind.

isn't this what you've always wanted? being taken away never have to look back? if it's the past or things that remind you of the past? I do not care of what your past was it what has happened in their past. and I do not wish to talk about your past to bring up a sore subject to hurt you.

when I think these things, these are things that I just think of they're not things that I would ever think that will come true. what alone them being true.

are you not happy?

to be honest I don't know what to think right now. I am just staring into his dark brown eyes curiously.

may I help clear your mind?

what do you mean?

may I show you?

I just looked at him. just waiting to see what he would do.

his hand slowly went up my arm to look at my shoulder. then his hand slowly went around the back of my neck, then brought my neck forward, and kissed me... it was pleasant, kissing his sweet soft lips.

I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I started feeling different. in a good way. like... like... I was falling in love with him... but so soon?

the kiss was not long and he pulled away. are you controlling of how I feel Michael?

no. I do not control people unless I have two in self-defense. or if I wish them to not know something. but I would never control you. why do you ask?

I don't know what all you can or can't do.

I can control people yes but like I said I don't control people unless I have to. I read minds but of course you already know that. but I don't always read minds unless I choose to.

have you been feeding off me? and if so doesn't that mean I'm losing blood?

I have been feeding off you yes. but are you losing blood no. how this works is now that you are mine that I have marked you as mine. your blood is able to generate faster.

really?

he smiled and said yes.

at this point he has been good to me.scared the shit out of me twice and gave me a panic attack, but other than that he's really a nice guy. and he is right this is something I have wanted... not have to worry about my past... and not have to worry about being alone... and even just looking into his eyes I can see that he truly loves me...

may I be so bold to ask, can I show my love for you?


End file.
